


Drunken Fun: A Stiles Stilinski Imagine

by FuzzyWolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drunk Stiles, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 13:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4878811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuzzyWolf/pseuds/FuzzyWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drunken night with Stiles, what could be better. Finally finished this one.</p><p>Please if you could leave feedback in the form of a kudos or a comment that would be great as it's the only way I'll know how you guys like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Fun: A Stiles Stilinski Imagine

"Stiles! What are you doing here?" You shout over the loud music and chatter in the gay club. You hop onto the bar stool next to his.

"Hi! Omg! And I could tell you but I'd have to kill you" He smiled calling the bartender over. Before you could object you had a fancy looking Mojito in front of you.

"This doesn't get you off the hook. Come on I won't tell anybody" You giggle while he gazes at you deciding whether to give in. You take a long sip through the straw and wait. He drops his gaze looking guilty.

"Sometimes it's nice... you know... getting hit on" He confessed. "It doesn't go any further though, just gets me a few free drinks" He laughs taking a gulp of whatever crazy concoction he was drinking.

"Right, That makes sense I guess" You shout over the group of loud guys that were passing.

"So, What about you? You're not... you know, are you?" Stiles asks looking really awkward.

"No, to tell you the truth I just spotted your Jeep in the parking lot" You laugh drinking some more. You don't miss the way his eyes light up a little. 

There's a couple of minutes where you two just sit and drink, you laugh whenever you make eye contact or catch one another staring. It's not awkward at all it feels good and you feel relaxed like it's the most fun you've had in a long time. 

You flag the bartender over.

"Four shots of tequila!" You yell passing the money to him. He doesn't even ID you because the club is so laid back.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" Stiles asks leaning in closer. You lean as well your nose almost grazing his cheek.

"That depends, how drunk do you have to be till I can convince you to dance with me?" You purr leaning back when the tequila arrives.

"We'll have to find out won't we" He grins ear to ear and picks up one of the shots.

"Bottoms up" You cheer swallowing the shot in one then following it with the second. He had just finished the first when you looked back at him and suspected he had gotten distracted watching you. You watched him down the second and slam the shot glass back onto the bar, he screwed his face up shaking his head.

"Light weight" You giggled.

"Well, Stiles the light weight is gonna need a few more drinks before he's giving away his signature moves" He chuckled sounding goofy.

"We'll see about that!" You challenged.

~

It took exactly two more drinks and about an hour of idle chat. You and Stiles were sitting sideways on the stools so you could face each other. The conversation died down and you caught Stiles gazing at the dance floor which was just full of brightly flashing lights and sweaty gyrating bodies.

"Dancing doesn't look that hard" He muttered, only it was loud enough for you to hear above the music.

"Then come on!" You shout feeling a rush from the alcohol but also Stiles company.

You ask the bartender to watch your bag and your coat which you decided wouldn't be needed for dancing. Stiles looks your outfit up and down before shaking his head in disbelief.

"Is something wrong?" You ask looking over your choice of dress for any trace of something wrong.

"No! no, you look great! I just- Wow" He stutters looking panicked again.

"Hey! Chill out, Stiles. Thank you" You say placing your hands on his shoulders. He swallows hard and you feel hands gently place themselves on your hips. The air gets thick around you both and he pulls you a little closer. 

You both nearly jump out of your skin when Danny pounces out of nowhere.

"Heeeeyyy!" He shouts, you and Stiles let go of each other pretty quickly.

"Hi!" You both squeak in sync.

"What are you guys doing here?" He asked, neither of you can tell if he's intoxicated or just as friendly as he normally is. Danny puts an arm around both of you.

"We... were just about to go dance actually" Stiles says sounding like he was trying to ditch the new third wheel. 

"Then what are you's waiting for!" He cried grabbing you both by a wrist and dragging you into the middle of the sweaty mess that was the dance floor.

When the three of you stop you can't help but laugh at the horror on Stiles face. Just as you are about to get into it the song fades into My Love by Route 94. The change of pace seems to terrify Stiles even more and he looks like he's going to bail at any moment. Danny spins you around and pushes your back up against the front of Stiles. He then disappears momentarily and returns with another guy who looks the same age as the three of you. He ends up demonstrating what he wants the two of you to do by participating in a slow teasing dance with the guy.

Stiles was unmoving behind you and probably in minor shock at the display in front of you both.

"I'm not drunk enough for that" You shout over your shoulder to him.

"Me neither" He manages to choke out.

You give in but decide to do things your way, turning to face Stiles you wrap your arms around his neck. 

"Hands on my hips, Batman" You order smirking. Stiles obliged but still seems really awkward. You lean in slowly, keeping his gaze. You hesitate about an inch away but he bridges the gap and seals your lips together. The two of you kiss drunkenly before you pull away laughing.

"What?" Stiles asked smiling.

"We're dancing" You shout swaying a little more forcefully to prove a point. Stiles looks down at your bodies swaying to the beat of the song. 

"We are!" He cries enthusiastically. You both burst out laughing till the alcohol gets the better of you and you move closer again and start singing along to the song as in pitch as your voice allows. 

"Shhhh" Stiles pouts. "More Kissing" He demands smashing your lips together again. 

~

You spend the next hour doing nothing but making out and sliding your bodies together. Danny disappears after the first twenty minutes dragging his piece of man candy with him, neither of you really noticed.

"You want to get out of here?" Stiles asks in your ear from behind. You grind your hips into him again and he groans quietly. "Please, you're driving me insane" He pleaded gripping your hips tighter.

You pull away and kiss him once before heading to the bar to grab your stuff. He catches you up once you're there and wraps his arms around you from behind.

"Since when did you get so confident" You chuckle, he plants a kiss to your neck.

"Since that incredible body of yours was all over me" He mutters brushing his soft lips on your earlobe. You blush and pull away to shrug your coat on. 

~

Stepping out into the cold night winds was bliss. It cooled your boiling skin and helped you clear your head.

"My place or yours?" You asked checking your phone. It was just past two in the morning.

"My dad's doing an all nighter to get a ton of paperwork out of the way so my place is free?" He asked holding his hand out for you to hold. You grin wickedly. 

"I'll race you!" You shout after running about four feet ahead of him. 

"I don't wanna run!" He moaned. 

"Then we'll walk quickly" You tease walking backwards to pout at him. Stiles frowns falsely, trying to bid for sympathy.

~

You quick walk most of the way to Stiles house but as you get to his street you break into a sprint and race him to his porch.

He kisses you when he catches up, then before either of you got carried away he unlocked the front door. 

The moment the door was closed behind you Stiles took you by surprise and pushed you up against the wall. You let out a squeak of surprise and excitement as he started attacking your neck with kisses. You groaned as he made his way up and sucked on your earlobe. Fisting his shirt in your hands you pull him as close as possible wanting to feel him against you.

"Oh god, I want you so bad" You mumble, biting your lip.

"Well you got me" Stiles breathed down your ear. 

"Come on, Lets go somewhere a little more comfy" You whined, feeling your heat between your legs pulsing the only thing keeping you upright was the promise of sex with Stiles. 

He pulled away reluctantly and led you upstairs by your waist. His bedroom was immaculate and organised apart from the large white board in the corner that was covered in messy writing. You didn't have much time to take anything else in because as soon as his door was shut he pushed you towards the bed. The back of your legs hit it sending you backwards, you giggled. Stiles pulled his buttoned shirt up and over his head with no time to waste undoing the buttons. He crawled over you as you purr in appreciation. Your hands find themselves wrapping around his back, feeling his muscles flex as he shifts his weight. Stiles is looming over you now his face mere inches away. He's so close you can smell the alcohol on his breath and its driving you crazy.

"You sure you want to do this?" Stiles asks and you look at him like he's crazy. "We're really drunk" He clarifies, chuckling softly. You look into his eyes knowing just how drunk he was and being surprised that he'd even ask for permission. He sits up suddenly because you hesitated for so long.

No, Stiles!" You exclaim sitting up with him. "I'm just so amazed you even asked, I want you so badly and the fact that you're so thoughtful is just really... Sweet" You laugh.

"Oh" Stiles almost whispers with a grin coming to his mouth. Damn, that mouth. 

You slowly turn and climb onto his lap facing him your dress riding up your thighs. Without another word you swiftly move in and start kissing him hurriedly, not able to get enough of his taste. Both of your breath increases and Stiles digs his short but still sharp nails into your ass pulling you closer. Panting, you grind into his lap causing all kinds of grunts and groans from Stiles. After a few minutes of delicious sensations you remove yourself from Stiles' lap and slide onto your knees between his legs. He looks at you like he's about to run for the hills obviously having never gotten this far with anyone else from the club. 

"Don't worry, I'll look after you" You drawl, trying your best at seductive but seeing as you were drunk it probably didn't have the full effect. 

"That's kinda why I'm worried" He muttered idly scratching the back of his head with a hand. You look at him silently asking for an explanation. "I don't want this to be over quicker than I'd like" He rushed. You smirked at him from the floor.

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing" You reassure him. Pulling at his belt it loosens and you tug his jeans open and down his long legs. To your surprise he was commando. His long hard erection was standing to attention when you returned your attention to the area. You couldn't help but slide your finger around it marvelling at the feel of it. He was bigger than you'd had before, slender and long like his body proportions were. You looked up at him through your eyelashes and watched his face as you circled his tip with your tongue. He bit his lip hissing and you carried on not taking your eyes off him. Gathering some saliva you allowed it to drip down his member before chasing the drops with your mouth encased around him sucking lightly. 

"Oh my G-god" He stuttered as his hips jolted in response. His hand found its way into your hair but you didn't mind. Continuing to slide up and down his large cock you found his grasp in your hair was gentle. Guiding but not controlling. After a couple of deep thrusts into your mouth he began tightening his grasp letting you know that he was almost there so you stopped. It was a little sooner than you'd liked but he did warn you he was sensitive. 

You stand and kick off your shoes under the bed. Stiles does the same and rids himself of his tangled jeans. With the shoes gone you're now a little shorter than Stiles and he leans towards you to kiss your lips softly. 

"My dress, please?" You ask quietly. He nods and helps pull off your dress over your head. Before you can assess the situation he's there pulling you close and kissing you and just as quickly he's gone again pushing you back onto the bed. He stays standing and leans over to slide a finger around the top of your panties pulling them down and off. The dress you were wearing didn't require a bra and you felt your breasts bounce as Stiles crawled back over you. 

He hesitated looking into your eyes.

"If you ask me if I want to do this, one more time... I'm going to hit you" You threaten laughing. Stiles smirks and pushes your legs apart with his own so he's between them. His erection smears pre-come on your inner thigh. 

Stiles doesn't say any more he just kisses you and slides his hand down to see for himself if you're ready. When he finds all the slick juices down there he moans and rubs his finger through your wet folds. You hiss out in pleasure at the first proper touch since you two got back here. He removes his hand before you can start to get used to the feeling though and instead pushes your legs up to a better angle, pressing his cock at your entrance. He lifts his face away from yours, he wants to watch your reaction like you had watched his. One of your hands is tangled in his hair at the nape of his neck and the other is wrapped around him at the waist. He smiles as he pushes at you slowly you feel every little bit of him as it enters. You face contorts from smiling and by the time he stops your head is tilted back and mouth open panting. You must have misjudged his length because once you looked back at him again he continued pushing the last couple of inches in. Every bit of you felt full to the brim and all the spots it was pushing felt amazing. You panted softly and groaned when he began withdrawing it faster than he had inserted it. Your head rolled to one side and he took the opportunity to lavish your neck while he continued the slow pace. The two things combined drove you insane you wanted him to fuck you harder and a noise of need escaped you. Stiles took the hint and began to speed up the pace. His hips thrust into you hard and fast. Not able to handle the pleasure you clung to him moaning for him. His hips jolted out of rhythm as your nails dug into his back and you groaned profoundly with release. He joined you a thrust later crying out into your shoulder. He managed a couple of shallow thrusts before stopping and almost collapsing on top of you with exhaustion. 

~

How the two of you got under the covers in your state was unknown but you awoke to find Stiles still sleeping next to you. Drooling on the pillow snoring softly. You smiled and then the headache rushed upon you. Just how much had you drank last night. Stiles stirred and smacked his lips together, realising his pillow was wet he lifted his head looking confused and wiping his cheek. His hair was a mess and he was squinting like the dull light of the room was offending him. 

"Hey, Sleepyhead" You drawled running a hand along his jaw. His eyes snapped open and he looked a little startled. A second later and a smile spread on his face.

"It wasn't all a dream?" He chuckled sounding surprised.

"Nope, all real. See" You pinch his arm making him wince. He mock frowned at you and pouted. "Oh that didn't hurt, you wuss" You laugh. Stiles makes to tickle you but you evade his attack and instead push him from the bed. He lands with a thud and is lying on his back completely nude. Leaning over the edge of the bed you stick your tongue out. 

"Ow" Stiles coughs. He groans as he stands up feeling his head pound. 

"Sorry" You say sheepishly.

Stiles is about to reply and is standing stark naked in the middle of his room when the door swings open. Mr Stilinski enters looking worried and suddenly stops when he looks around spotting you and then his nude son stood only 6ft away from him. He averts his eyes immediately looking taken aback.

"Sorry, I heard a bang and I-I thought it was your nightmares again..." Mr Stilinski explained "But this" He gestured to me and briefly to Stiles and shook his head looking angry. "I can't believe you got a girlfriend and you didn't even tell me!" He chuckled looking proud. 

Before either of you could intervene with his wrong assumption he announced he was going to bed for the rest of the day and that if Stiles should need any protection there were some condoms in the bathroom cabinet. 

The door closed and Stiles turned to look at you with a sorry look on his face. 

"That was soo awkward!" You cry face palming yourself.

~The End~


End file.
